


To Dance And Play

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy wants his old friend Severus back, not a care in the world, happy Severus back, Harry and Draco only hearing about the old Severus want to see it, after much thinking Severus decides what better way to show his old self then at his godsons party, with not only friends and family there but photographers too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance And Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one shot I thought of, Severus a little ooc towards end, sorry if you don't like that

Severus Snape stepped into the magnificent ballroom at Malfoy manor, Draco had got engaged to Charlie Weasley and it was their engagement party, the couple had got together not long after Lucius, Narcissa and Draco joined the light side during the war and gave all of their information to the order and along with that information and Severus' they had won the war a lot sooner than they had hoped.

Severus looked around the room in search for his lover. Twenty one year old Harry Potter had stormed out from their house, giving the potions master his finger when the older man refused to attend.

"It's your godsons engagment party." Harry had argued.

"Yes and he knows how happy I am for him, how happy Draco is and the attention he will get tonight I highly doubt he will miss me."

"You are such an arse Severus."

"We have been going out over a year and you are only discovering this now?"

"Ugh! You could at least come! They have a piano. You could play. I know I would love to hear you play."

"As you have told me countless of times before and as I have told you. I play for no one, I go to this party I will be asked to not only play but also dance. I do neither with people staring at me."

Instead of answering his lover Harry gave Severus the finger and disapparated.

Locating his lover he saw he was currently dancing Ginny Zabini, both of them laughing as he spun her to a fast song. He narrowed his eyes, married or not he never did like how she looked at Harry, dancing with Harry not only gave her an excuse to look but touch as well, more importantly touch what he claimed was his.

"Severus my old friend." Lucius said as he walked up to his oldest friend.

"Less of the old."

"You came then."

"No I am sat at home reading. Stupid comment."

"Oh lighten up Severus, if anyone was to get looser after the war it should have been you, you going out with the boy who lived, get to shag him anytime you like, out of all the people who chucked themselves at him he chose you. Why aren't you happy. If it was me I would be delerious."

"I am not you though am I. I am who I am and I am who I always was and I am who I will always be."

Lucius frowned as he tried to work out what Severus had just said. "Are you going to play? No one will touch the piano, come on, you know we would love to hear you, rumour has it you have taught Harry and you sometimes play together."

"Harry is a twenty one year old man, his hormones and randiness we 'play together' every night."

"You know what I mean my friend. Look if you are not going to play then at least have a dance."

"No."

"Then why have you come?"

"Keep an eye on Harry."

"Harry is fine, look he is dancing with Draco now, oh hang on, spun over to Charlie, oh now Bill, now Ron, over to Blaise, I am surprised he isnt dizzy." Lucius looked at his friend. "You used to be so much fun Severus, always dancing, going from the dance floor to the piano, smile on your face. What happened?"

"The war changes people."

"That is does but it only changes people for the worse when they have lost everything and see no end."

Severus chose to ignore his friend's comment and stare at Harry. "Does he have to dance with so many people at one time?" Severus asked as he watched his lover be spun from one peron to another, the smile never leaving his face.

"Do you always have to be an arse?" Lucius asked and walked away, not giving Severus a chance to answer.

Severus sighed as he watched Harry, as much as he hated to admit Lucius was right, he miracuosly made it through the war, he had a lover who thought the world of him, was so happy with him, he survived the war, he put on this face, scowling, hard up strict teacher to keep his cover, but that was no longer needed, he could now be himself again, his old self again, he remembered the promise he made himself that if after the war he came out of it alive and living happy he would go back to his old self, show Harry the person he used to be, the person Harry said he would love to see one day.

Sighing he moved further into the ballroom, he looked around and saw reporters, if he was to go and show Harry the old him, then what better way than to do it and let the whole wizarding world see as well. He walked over to his friend. "Lucius, remember our graduation party from Hogwarts?"

Lucius looked closely at his friend, "upbeat piano music us all dancing and you finishing off the song on your own? How could I not, that is a friend I want to see again."

"Well you have a word with the band you will see him now."

Lucius choked on his drink and looked shockingly at his friend. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Are you going to do it or not?"

Instead of answering Lucius hurried over to the band who stopped playing and after a few words with Lucius the music changed to slow piano music.

Severus walked over to Harry who looked surprised. "You came!"

"Yes and I apologise for my behaviour, there is no need for me to be like that anymore, we made it through the war and are happy, dance with me?"

Harry laughed. "Yes! Thank you."

Severus gave Harry a true smile, not caring a photographer took the picture as soon as he smiled, pulling Harry close to him he started to slow dance with Harry.

"Father what is Severus doing?" Draco asked.

"Letting the old Severus come out."

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yes Draco, just watch him, this is your godfather you are about to see."

While watching Severus and Harry closely, Draco made his way around keeping everyone off the dance floor and then stood in Charlie's arms and watched along with everyone else a Severus Snape no one beside Lucius had seen.

After dancing slowly for a while the music started to get faster and more upbeat so Severus started to move faster, spinning Harry out only to draw him back to him, twirling them both and actually laughing along with his young lover.

"What is this Severus?" Harry laughed as Severus dipped him quick.

"A look at the old me Harry, I can stop if you so wish."

"No no." Harry said as he moved out of Severus' arms and danced a little before heading back to his lover.

Taking hold of Harry tightly he spun them both over to the piano and let go of the Gryffindor and walked over and sat at the piano making the man who was playing it to stand and move away, Harry stopped dancing and just leaned over the piano watching Severus with a smile on his face, both oblivious to the cameras flashing.

"What are you doing over there? Your seat is beside me."

Harry starightened up. "Really?"

"Yes, you know how to play, come and join me."

Harry didn't need telling twice as he hurried around and sat next to his older lover and at Severus' nod Harry started to play slowly at first before picking the pace up and playing as quick as Severus.

Severus chuckled deeply, Merlin how much he had missed his old self, care free, no more worries. The man he loved by his side playing along side of him, seeing the pure joy in Harry's face Severus hated that he didn't do this sooner.

After a few minutes Severus stopped playing and watched as Harry finished off.

Once Harry finished he beamed at Severus. "How was that?"

Severus smiled. "Perfect Harry, just perfect." he said before kissing his young lover, both smiling into the kiss as they not only heard cheers and whistles from all around but saw flashes from cameras going off. Severus sighed into the kiss, it was good to be his old self again.

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
